fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Ratboy's Nightmare Dungeon
Summary The Ratboy's Nightmare Dungeon is the final stop along the journey through the Nightmare, a place where valiant adventurers come to attempt to conquer the unspeakable Nightmare that dwells deep within the Giant Ratboy's nightmare. Lying within The Vault, within the door, formally called the Door Locked by Time, lays the Waiting Room, a sort-of lobby for players to sit down with the Frog and other fellow players to await their turn within the final battlegrounds in their quest for adventure. It is here where their adventures in the Nightmare draws to a climactic finale. Beginning the Dungeon Upon inspecting the two large doors in the Waiting Room, a message will pop up, initiating a countdown starting from 10 and telling all players within the room to sit in a seat to begin. The health points of the mobs are scaled depending on the number of players present. All players are then teleported into a room with the Dreaming Ratboy over an ominous transmutation circle. Your objective is to damage the Dreaming Ratboy until it is but a sliver of health, to which it teleports you to the Circus (see below). It will give you a short window of time to inflict damage before initiating phase 1. Phase 1 in the first phase]] The Dreaming Ratboy will teleport away, and the transmutation circle will disappear. Shortly after, 2 Hands of the Nightmare will spawn. Once killed, a third Hand of the Nightmare will spawn, and once it is killed, phase 2 is initiated. Phase 2 This phase will majorly be an obstacle course, so make sure you've got your toes hopping! Giant Ratboy Tokens will roll down the hallway from either of the two pairs of slots at the ends of the room, and upon hitting the opposite wall, will explode in a similar fashion the pies from the Flying Clowns do. Both the Ratboy Token and the explosion will deal damage. A light yellow path will then light up, indicating which shelf will move. That shelf will then slide towards the opposing wall, then return back into its original position. The shelf will damage any players standing in its path forward or backward. The frequency and quantity of Ratboy Tokens rolling and shelves shuffling will slowly increase over time, until it eventually all stops, initiating phase 3. Phase 3 You are then teleported into a winding hallway, and underneath you will spawn a path of lava. This path of lava will spread down the hallway, and this path will stay up for a good period of time before dissipating. Down the path, you will find a wall of boxes, chairs, barrels, and other wooden objects boarding up the hall. Hitting it with any weapon will damage it, and when the health bar is empty, the barrier will disappear. After the lava path has disappeared, you will be teleported back to the start of the hallway. You can choose to wander down the hallway, or camp in a corner and wait it out. After it has dissipated, there will be a longer wait time, before you are once again teleported to the start of the hallway. Shall you destroy all the barriers and make it to the end of the hallway, you will find the Dreaming Ratboy, in which you can damage until the lava floor has dissipated and you are teleported back into the room you had started in during phase 1. ''The dungeon will cycle from phase 1 through phase 3 and repeat until either all of the players have died, or until the dreaming Ratboy is "defeated". ''Before you get to kill it, you will be teleported into the Circus. The CIRCUS boss and the dark, barren landscape of the Nightmare.]] You will be teleported before the Circus boss, going through a cutscene before initiating the battle. The Circus boss has several types of attacks: * Bash - '''The Circus will attempt to bash the player(s) into the ground, dealing hefty amounts of damage to those close to the boss. * '''Charge - '''The Circus will begin to charge recklessly around the battlefield, flicking players to random spots of the battlefield caught within its path. Deals moderate damage if the player(s) do not react quickly in time. * '''Horrid Reflection - If the players are close to the boss, the Circus will bend down and create a large explosive blast from its face. This is sometimes confused with the Nightmare Beams, as it may or may not appear to be a laser-beam to others. * '''Nightmare Beams - '''Stretches out both of its skeleton-like arms in an attempt to cast two massive beams of nightmarish energies in a fixed direction, which repeats twice more at different heights. * '''Nightmare Blast - '''Charges a ball of nightmarish energies mid-fight in an attempt to create a large explosive blast, inflicting heavy damage to anyone in mid-air. * '''Nightmare Chainball - '''Spawns a ball of nightmarish energies that will attach a chain of nightmarish energies linking to nearby players' torsos, slowly inflicting damage to affected players in order to slowly regenerate the boss' HP. * '''Nightmarish Upheaval - '''Circus raises its arms summoning several red spots on the ground, warning players to move before being obliterated by a pillar of nightmarish energies. Players are given 2-4 seconds to move away from the marks. * '''Quake - '''Slams one of its hands into the ground while casting a ball of nightmarish energies to shake the ground, inflicting moderate damage to anyone within close proximity. * '''Summon - '''The Circus will summon a Hand of the Nightmare to the battlefield, distracting players in an attempt to delay the inevitable. * '''Swipes - '''Three variants of the swipes exist; swiping with its left skeletal arm, swiping with its right skeletal arm, and swiping with both skeletal arms. Once its health is but a sliver, the screen will fade to black, initiating a cutscene where the Ratboy appears in front of the player, holding out a Ratboy Handgun and dealing the finishing blow. A message will then pop up, saying "Thank You for Playing!" and scrolling three rewards on screen, before teleporting you back into the Waiting Room. For the rewards, head to the Nightmare Rewards page. Category:Ratboy's Nightmare Update Category:Nightmare Boss Update Category:Lists and Guides Category:Map Areas